Voyagers: The Sol Flute
by jplatt216
Summary: Xander is thrown into a mythological maniac world when he arrives at Camp Half-Blood. Why has Percy gone insane? Who are the Half-Beasts? What do they want? Find out in this book. (Yes of Course there are ships. I mean, its me! *.*)
1. Xander I

Xander I

Xander's life was great until a demon dog charged him.

Xander walked in to his favorite restaurant, Leo & Calypso's Restaurant and Repairs. He loved it because it was run by people 17 and younger. He barely escaped the orphanage. He sat down at his favorite spot, right next to the fire place in the little alcove. Leo walked over to him.

"What can Leo get for ya?" he asked. "Or do you need a repair?"

"Can I just get a lemonade, with a cheeseburger please?" asked Xander.

After Leo rushed off, Xander pulled out his notebook. He started fiddling with musical notes, imagining how they would sound. When Leo's girlfriend Calypso came out with his food. He scarfed down the cheeseburger and paid the bill, bringing the lemonade with him. When he stepped outside, he pulled out his bronze flute and sat on the curb, playing his favorite song, "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles. That's when he saw a large dog with glowing red eyes and horns across the street, looking right at him. It started to run across the street, with a deadly look in its eyes.

Xander got up and ran, his rising panic getting the best of him. He tripped and fell. The large evil dog knocked him to the ground, and thats when the most surprising thing happened. Leo stepped out of his shop, hands ablaze with fire.

"Ay, hellhound." he said with a wild grin. "Why don't you leave that guy alone?"

And with that, Leo imitated a throwing motion and the fire flew off his arm. Before Xander realized, the evil dog was gone. Leo grabbed Xander and pulled him inside.

"Hey. Let me guess. You haven't met one of your parents your whole life? You can't focus for a long time?" Leo asked.

"Well I um… Yeah." Xander said. "How do you guess such specific things?"

"Cause monsters like that only attack demigods, and you saw it for what it was!"

"Say what now?"

"Oh, Uncle Leo has got the perfect place for you!" Leo said as he pulled out a golden coin. He walked over to a simple area with a flashlight and a prism. He created a rainbow using the prism and flashlight. He threw the coin into the Rainbow.

"Oh, Iris, Godess of the Rainbow, show me Jason Grace." he said, looking wistful.

A blond guy with piercing blue eyes and an orange shirt appeared on the rainbow.

"What's up, Leo?" He asked. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, Jason. I found another." Leo said.

Xander waved nervously at the rainbow. Feeling anxious, he fiddled with his flute.

"Be right there." Jason said, and the rainbow disappeared.

Xander turned to Leo.

"What the heck is going on?!" He asked, confusedly. "Who was that?"

"Old friend of mine." Leo said "How old are you?"

"Today I turned 14." Xander answered.

"Perfect." said Leo. "You have about an hour before Jason arrives, so make yourself at home."

After Leo left, Xander continued to play on his flute. Thats when he saw this guy in the corner. He had dark brown hair, and a red shirt on, who threw darts at the wall. As Xander focused on the wall, he realized it was a picture of the Olympian Gods he'd learned about it 5th grade. In the middle was Zeus, god of the heavens. On either side of him were Poseidon and Hades, gods of the sea and underworld. Above Zeus was Hermes, messenger of the gods. The rest were there, too. Hera, Ares, Aphrodite, etc. The guy turned to Xander.

"The gods of Olympus." he said as he clucked his tongue. "You've heard the stories. Would you become their hero just for them to take all the credit?"

"Uhh…" Xander murmured.

Suddenly the guy was behind him. Xander yelped meekly, and he looked at Xander with overbearing red eyes, chuckling quite deviously. "Who are you?!" Xander asked. The guy seemed to ponder this.

"What would you call the son of a mortal and monster? Half-Beast? Demimonster? No, call me Callum." and with that, Callum disappeared.

The room was silent for about five minutes, the Leo walked in with Jason.

The room was silent for about five minutes, then Leo walked in with Jason.

"So," Jason said. "You're Xander Fadler."

"Uhh…Yes." I said.

He noticed my flute. "A Celestial bronze flute?" Jason asked.

"Celestial Bronze?" Xander asked.

"Special Greek metal. It can kill monsters." Jason said. "I'm just confused as to why you would have a flute made of it."

Leo cleared his throat. "Sound reflected off Celestial bronze is deadly to monsters."

Suddenly, Callum's voice filled the room.

'Kill them now, and Tartarus may spare you yet…'

Xander froze. Leo and Jason were still talking. They didn't seem to hear.

'Join me, Alexander Nathan Fadler…'

He stayed quiet. By now he was sure it was in his head.

"Xander?" Jason said. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Xander said reluctantly.

'You chose wrong, Xander.' Callum said.

Then the walls flooded in.


	2. Aria II

Aria II

Yeah. Protect the chariot. Thats so easy when there are hellhounds flooding into the restaurant. As soon as it happened, Aria drew her knives. She charged into the crowd, completely ignoring her post. She rushed the crowd of hellhounds, killing demon mutt after demon mutt. Suddenly, she saw the new kid. She felt something she'd never felt before. Self-Conscious. Suddenly her twin brother, Ash appeared next to her.

"Ash, I told you to stop doing that!" she said.

"Oh, come on." Ash sighed. "You got distracted."

Ash regarded the boy. He shrugged and charged through the hellhounds with his celestial bronze staff. Soon, all there was was a large pile of golden dust, which Ash waved his hand and it simply flew off to his stash. Their father was Aether, god of Stars and Dust. Of course Ash got the cooler side. What could Aria do? Teleport, and only under the light of the night sky. Talk about boring.

"It was…" The guy started. Then he shook his head.

"Hey man. Let's get you to Camp Half-Blood." Jason said. "By the way, this is Ash," Ash nodded at him, "And Aria." Aria managed a flimsy wave. "And Ash and Aria, this is Xander."

Ash shook Xanders hand. Aria waved again. She cursed herself for seeming so awkward. Jason smirked at her knowingly. Leo walked back in to his shop and everyone else climbed into the chariot. The pegasus took off towards camp. On their way, Xander pulled out a flute and started to play. He really didn't talk much, did he? When they passed the strawberry fields, Xander suddenly had a solemn look like he'd just left his best friends funeral.

"You ok?" Aria asked.

"This is where I watched my mother be killed. Ruthlessly. By an army of flying leopards. I got put in an orphanage."

Her heart broke for him. Who knew such an innocent person went through all that?

Finally they landed in Camp Half-Blood. Ash went off to the Cabin for a nap. Aria escorted Xander to the Big House to meet Chiron.

"Hello, Xander." said Chiron. His beard seemed to get a new gray streak everyday.

"Um… Hi." said Xander nervously. He seemed to have noticed Chiron was a centaur. So everything from Chiron's waist down was a horse.

"After today you must be confused. Go to meet Kayla at the Demeter cabin if you want explanation. Aria, why don't you give him a little tour?" Chiron asked. "I have to continue organizing the search."

"Search?" Xander asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid two core members of this camp, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have gone missing. Percy is the son of Poseidon and Annabeth, the daughter of Athena."

"Those are my favorite ones!" said Xander.

"Uhhh… We should go." said Aria. "Chiron has work to do."

So Aria and Xander left, and started the tour.

Turned out, Xander loved the camp. After she finished showing him the ampitheater, they sat by the lake.

"This is my favorite spot." She said.

"I can see why." He said.

And that's where it happened. Xander had started to skip a stone across the water, and the stone froze in midair. The ripples did not move, nor did Xander. She looked behind her. There was a camper riding a pegasus, frozen in time. Connor and Travis Stoll were messing with Clarrise La Rue, and were most likely going to regret it. Will Solace and Nico DiAngelo sat in the shade of a tree together, Will's mouth frozen open. Time itself had frozen. She turned, and was suddenly face to face with a girl about her height, with glowing golden eyes. She had a scythe in her hand.

"Who are you?" Aria asked.

"I am the daughter of a mortal and the Lord of Time." the girl presponded. "You may call me Kiara."

"Okay… And what are you doing here?" Aria said slowly as she slowly pulled out her knives.

"I have come to take vengeance on this camp for destroying my father." Kiara said.

Aria knew this was probably not a good idea, but she slashed the daughter of the Lord of Time across the face. Everyone unfroze, but when the black spots cleared her eyes, she realized she was cornered.


	3. Ash III

Ash III

Ash walked into the Aether Cabin. But it wasn't for a nap like he'd told Aria. No. He needed to talk to their father. Alone. He looked at the ceiling for about three seconds before he realized he was in his fathers realm. All around them, stars glowed with radiant light. Stardust drifted randomly about, and in the distance sat Aether himself. Aether was the god of stars and dust, so anyone can guess his realm. In space. Aether turned. His bright blue eyes twinkled with curiosity. His skin was as black as deep space, with random stars drifting through it. He was wearing a purple cloak, so Ash assumed he was in Roman form, Cosmos. Why the Romans had made Cosmos female, Ash will never know. Ash bowed.

"Ah, my son." said Cosmos. "What is your concern?"

"Aria," said Ash.

"Is it not always?" said Cosmos, her white hair seeming to get brighter.

"It's not the same! We had a mission and she saw a boy and-"

"She's around that age, Ash."

"We were in the middle of a swarm of hellhounds‼" Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash." Cosmos said calmly. "But we can't talk too often anymore. Ouranos is fighting back, getting stronger since Gaea has been defeated."

Thats when Ash noticed her hair was not getting brighter, but getting whiter.

"Apollo has ruined everything for me, kicking me off of earth, making me be the god of the Stars. It is very lonely for me since he stole my place as god of light. Now you must leave, for Helios and Selene stir."

And with that, Ash was back in the cabin. He heard a scream outside. He grabbed his staff and ran out the door. He immediately was tackled by a girl in battle armor, who weilded two axes. He was charged through the cabin, then through the Hecate, Tyche, and Iris cabins before it all slowed down enough for him to twist his leg and jump off her head. He slammed his staff into the ground so hard it cracked, and dust created a funnel around him. He sincerely hoped that it would keep her down, but… Hope is never in his favor. He saw her walking through the storm, unfazed by a massive amount of dust slamming against her left side. Tyche must have been mad or something, cause he fell, right on his behind. In the middle of battle. The enemy laughed.

"I am sturdy, I have trained against worse than this in Tartarus, you fool. I am Dawn, daughter of a beast and a mortal. Tell me, Ash. Will you resist death?"

Ash knew Aria was in trouble. He summoned one quick gust of dust to to fly into her eyes, then flew off, dust carrying him to where he'd heard the screams of his sister. Above her stood a girl with blond hair and pale blue eyes holding a bronze and steel scythe, and a boy about as tall as Xander with dark hair and deep red eyes, who held a black sword. Chiron ran outside.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked furiously. He drew his bow and Ash landed at his side.

"If it isn't the famed Chiron." the girl said.

"Can we not do the villainous clichés?" said the boy.

"It is I, Kiara Castellan, here to get revenge for my father, Kronos!"

Chiron flinched.

"Of course, we were powerful enough to capture Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, so surrender peacefully or be destroyed." said the boy.

"ASH!" shouted Dawn as she charged toward them.

Ash simply stepped aside. "Olé!"

Dawn flew past him, tripped over Xander's legs, fell in the water, and sank. Ash stifled a laugh. Chiron shot an arrow and as it whizzed, Kiara's eyes glowed and it slowed down midair. The boy then caught it, snapped it in half, and threw each side like a dart. They impaled Chiron in the front legs. He shouted in agony and fell to the ground. Dawn swam out of the lake angrily. And thats when Ash knew the camp was hopeless.

That's when Xander did the most unexpected. He pulled out his flute and automatically the sun seemed to brighten. It glowed a bright yellow, and the grass around him started to burn. Dawn, Kiara, and the boy backed up uncertainly. He played a note on it, and a wall of light knocked the invaders off of campgrounds. Apollo had chosen the perfect time to claim him.


	4. Xander IV

Xander IV

Xander wished he'd been conscious when his supposed heroism happened. He wished he could've seen the look on Callum's face as he was being hurdled off of camp. He wished Chiron hadn't been injured. He wished that Apollo, the god of Archery, had actually given him archery skills. He wished his cabinmates would stop raving over his abilities and treat him normally. But most of all, he wished the prophecy hadn't happened in the middle of lunch.

"Play the flute!" said a little boy who was missing his front teeth.

"Dude, I saw that wall of light from the other side of camp!" said Will Solace.

Xander couldn't sleep at night because was so bright in the cabin, and he got a corner bunk, right next to a speaker that randomly recited haikus while rock music played in the background. By the time everyone else got up, he was dressed, had brushed his teeth, and done his hair. He decided to take a walk as soon as they were dismissed for morning activities. After a 10 minute walk, he went to the archery range for practice. When he shot his first arrow, it didn't go near the target. It hit a tree, nearly pinning Nico di Angelo and Will Solace's hands together.

Medicine was also not his thing. He tried helping out Will in the infirmary, and almost gave a camper a deadly poison. Why it was in an infirmary, Xander had no idea. He had the skill of music, undeniably. He could learn any instrument he touched. The only people that didn't treat him specially were Ash and Aria. When he got to the dining pavilion for lunch. Rachel Dare was sitting at the head table when she froze. She got up and walked to the Apollo table, green mist pouring from her mouth.

"Prophecy!" said Chiron. The pavilion quieted.

"A quest requires Four Demigods to travel through night

Joined by a chalice of Rome who will help fight

A quest to find the Sea gods son

Whose sanity has become undone

The beasts and Titan will stand in your way

And in the end will rule the day

The Sol Flute will play the pits dark tune

Stars shine bright on freedom's day leading safe havens to ruin"

And with that, she collapsed, but a misty green snake continued to fly around Aria, Ash, and Xander. An overwhelming dizziness overcame him and he collapsed, knowing exactly what it meant by Sol Flute. Without even a single 24 hours at camp, he would be leaving.

Right when they were going to take off in a chariot pulled by pegasi, a familiar voice cried "Wait!"

Of course, it would be Leo Valdez. And how had he gotten there? A flying ship of course. As he landed, the ship camouflaged with the land around it.

"Jason Iris-Messaged me last night about the prophecy. I was like 'Hmmm… Me and Calypso were going to use this, but they can have it.'" he said.

"I don't think any of us know how to fly that, Leo." Xander said.

"That's why there is Leo-bot." he said as a robot that looked like him walked out the door. The only difference is that the robot was pure bronze. "He can shoot fire, build, curse in spanish, be awesome… Anything I can do. So do you people have your stuff? It's 10 days until the Fourth of July, aka, Freedoms Day."

Ash, Aria, and Xander held up their cases and bags. He brought them inside, and he thought he was in the TARDIS from Dr. Who, since it was much bigger on the inside than the outside. Leo directed them to the dorms. In the boys dorm there were 3 beds, one was for Percy when they got him back. Ash and Xander chose the ones farthest from each other. He still wasn't sure what it was about Ash, but when Ash happened to be around, he acted like he was examining something he did not like. That made Xander really uncomfortable, but he tried not to show it.

"Calypso and I were going to travel the world in this, but it is just too nostalgic… I made it too much like the Argo II." Leo said. "Anyway, good luck on your quest." He said as he shook Xander's hand.

Xander thought about how nice it could've ended up being to just stay there. He stared wistfully out the window while the camp seemed to wave good bye, as he took off on a journey he wasn't sure he would come back from.


	5. Mia V

div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 30px;"Mia V/div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"Mia fell out her chair laughing when she saw the flying ship. She was sitting in her favorite chair sipping her coffee during her break from border patrol. Frank Zhang had been called by the Greeks and told of a new prophecy. The ship seemed the size of a clown car. That's when it happened again. Vines flew out the ground as she fell, and pushed her back to her chair. She hated her father's abilities./div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"If she was in trouble, vines to the rescue. Seriously Bacchus? Why not give her powers over leopards and dolphins? She hated grapes, vines, plants in general. They make you itch, trip, can kill you, or give you bowel problems. She ran inside the camp and saw three kids in orange shirts step out. One was a maybe 16 year old boy with a perfect tan and blonde hair with light brown eyes. Then walked out two… She assumed they were twins. They both had caramel skin and pitch black hair, the boy's covered his right eye, and the girl her left. The boy had a gray streak through his hair, and the girl had purple. She ran up the stairs and tripped. And guess what she tripped on. A vine! When she got up, she saw Reyna talking to the group./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Sorry," said the blonde. "Chalice. So either Ganymede or Dionysus- er- Bacchus."/div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"Mia giggled at the way the blonde said Bacchus. It sounded like he was saying "Back-Chuice"./div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"Reyna seemed nervous about this. "When it comes to this camp, we have no spawn of Ganymede. Since Dakota left the legion for college, there has only been one Bacchus camper-"/div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"Mia cut her off by clearing her throat. "Hi. Do you happen to be talking about me?"/div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"Reyna regarded her and nodded. She left, and she was left alone with Frank and the Greeks. They sat in an awkward silence for about five minutes before Frank decided to break it./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""So… What are your names?" Frank asked. "I didn't catch them earlier."/div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""I'm Xander Fadler. Son of Apollo." said the blonde. Frank shook his hand./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Frank Zhang, son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon." said the Praetor. Xander's eyes drifted upwards like he was doing mental math./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""God of war. Greek is Ares, right? I'm new to this. Literally got one day at camp before I was sent on this quest." Xander said./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Yes," said Frank. "That's what I call beginner's bad luck. And who are you two?" he asked as he pointed to the others./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""I'm Aria and this is my brother, Ash. We're the children of Aether… I mean, Cosmos." said the girl. Frank tensed./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""How did that happen?" he asked. "Isn't Cosmos in like, space?"/div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Mom was an astronaut." Ash said./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Mom? Isn't Cosmos a goddess?" Frank asked./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Greek form is Aether, who is male," Ash snapped "Can we not talk about this schizophrenia?"/div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Uh… Sure."/div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"After an awkward silence, Mia decided to speak up./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Why exactly do you need a Bacchus camper?" Mia asked. "Why not Mars, or Vulcan or-"/div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Duh, cause it was plainly stated that the roman spawn of 'The Cupbearer' would join us on this quest." Ash said./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"That embarrased Mia./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""So… Mia… How would you feel about going on this quest?" Frank asked./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"For years she'd pondered about getting off of that camp that didn't even like her. Then she noticed the look on Ash's face. It was… Hopeful. She would never get that face out of her head. It made her think./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Give me about a day to pack, and prep myself." she said half-heartedly, to make it more effective. She walked back to her little corner in the 4th Cohorts dorm. As she was packing, she heard a familiar chuckle. She spun quickly with her sword in hand./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""I suggest you come out right now." Her sword glinted silver and gold in the light./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"A red eyed wolf walked out of the shadows./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Mia, you're going with them? You've chosen to leave me?" he asked. He turned human, a boy with silver hair and pale blue eyes. "You are my only friend. If i revealed myself to the rest of the camp, I would be murdered…"/div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Then come with me." Mia said./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"He smirked and melted into her shadow, Octavian's eerie laugh melting along with it./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"Mia knew that was probably a bad idea, but no one else in Camp Jupiter appreciated her for who she was. She finished packing and walked out to the ship./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""So you're ready?" Ash asked./div  
div style="font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;""Of course I am!" Mia answered./div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 0.63cm; font-family: OpenDyslexic; font-size: 20px;"Mia had never felt so ready. She felt like she could kill a Minotaur. She bounded onto the ship./div 


End file.
